Jane's Secret Life
by Starreacher
Summary: Jane is frustrated, and finds an outlet. Thor is concerned he is losing her. Rated M - you have been warned! Graphic content, only for 18 and overs. Read and review please people, share the love!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just use the characters for my own twisted uses! Mwahahahaha!_

Jane adjusted the power levels so that they held steady once more, and waited with bated breath. The miniaturised Bifrost fired to life, a perfect metre long replica of the original that she had fixed nearly five months ago. Smiling broadly, Jane gently tossed an apple into one end, then ducked as the energy exploded and rebounded around the room, apple pulp splattering all over the lab. Standing up slowly, she looked around, slightly bewildered as her ears rang.

'Not the result you needed?' Darcy remarked as she opened the dripping door and daintily avoided small piles of goop. Jane sighed.

'Not exactly. I think I need to revisit my calculations. Maybe it's something to do with the density of the object…'

'Whatever.' Darcy shrugged. 'Let's just leave it for the cleaning crew and go home.'

'I can't leave all this, they'll kill me.' Jane said, looking around in mild despair. 'Give me a hand cleaning it up?' Darcy groaned.

'Alright, but you owe me big. If I'm late for my date, I will tase you.' Jane looked up, surprised.

'Date? With who?' Darcy looked shifty.

'No-one special, well, no-one you know. It's none of your business anyway! Let's just get this done and we can go home.'

'Alright, alright!' Jane surrendered, her eyebrows raised, and turned to the exciting task of mopping.

Half an hour later, the lab looked a lot better. Although it wasn't perfect, the cleaning team weren't going to string Jane up by the rafters for it either. Darcy had already disappeared, her dark hair whipping around the door frame as a hurriedly called 'Bye!' followed her out the door. Jane gathered her papers, mercifully untouched by apple pulp, and slung her satchel over her shoulder. She left the lab quietly, locking it behind her, not noticing the grumbling thunder outside. Lightning flashed, and she looked up sharply, nearly tripping down the stairs. Smiling and shaking her head, she finally made her way outside and locked the building doors. A delightful shiver ran down her back as she sensed someone there, and she turned, stepping into the waiting arms of her lover.

'Jane.' Thor breathed, his arms tight around her. Inhaling deeply, he revelled in the unique scent that was her, honeysuckle shampoo with an undercurrent of freesias in her perfume. Jane melted into him, enjoying the warmth of his body and relaxing against him. Tilting her head slightly, she pulled a little on his hair so that he dropped his head and kissed her, a long lingering kiss that warmed her right through to her toes. They pulled apart, breathing raggedly, and Thor pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

'I missed you.' Jane murmured, her eyes closed. Thor pressed his forehead to hers.

'I missed you too.' They stood for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being together. Eventually Thor disengaged one hand and pulled Jane closer, the other hand beginning to spin Mjolnir. In a heartbeat, they were airborne, and only the whispering trees held testament to their passing.

Jane woke up frustrated.

'Good morning.' Thor rumbled as she sat up. Jane smiled at him, then swung her legs out of bed and padded to the bathroom. Closing the door, she leant against it and closed her eyes, sighing. This was getting old. After a few minutes, she got washed, did her teeth, and brushed her hair. Going back out into the bedroom, Thor eyed her as she got out her clothes for the day. Purposefully, she grabbed the hem of her pyjama vest top and pulled it off, then sneaked a peek at him. As she suspected, he had rolled over and was studiously examining the carpet on the other side of the bed. Sighing internally, Jane finished getting dressed.

'OK, I gotta go to work. Be safe.' Thor grabbed her hand and pulled her across his lap so that she sat side on to him. Jane's ire melted a little, and she cupped his face with her palm. 'Please be safe.' Thor turned his head and kissed her soft palm.

'Deal.' His eyes held her, and she crushed her lips to his, licking his lips until he allowed her entrance. Her tongue swept through his mouth, tasting and dancing with his, running along his teeth and licking softly at his lips. A pressure on her shoulders made her lean back.

'You must go to work.' Thor stated quietly. Jane stared at him, the flush of passion in her cheeks giving way to the flame red of embarrassment. Looking away, she tried to get her thoughts straight again, then stood up abruptly and left the room. Thor watched her go without a word, then fell back with a groan, his arm across his face.

Jane stormed into the lab in a foul mood. Throwing her satchel down, she slammed into her lab coat and plonked down on her stool. Grabbing a pencil, she started roughing out an equation and groaned when the lead snapped because she pressed too hard. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the sharpener and tried again. Darcy entered behind her.

'Morning sunshine.'

'Morning!' Jane replied, a little too brightly. 'Gorgeous day today isn't it? Really sunny and…gorgeous!' Darcy slowly raised her head once.

'Gorgeous.' She agreed, worry lines creasing her forehead. She watched Jane work for a couple of minutes. 'Wanna talk about it?'

'Talk about what, there's nothing to talk about!' Jane's false cheery attitude was grating a little.

'The elephant in the room. Namely, Thor's back and you are acting weird.' Jane looked at her strangely.

'How do you know he's back?' Darcy shifted uncomfortably.

'Well it was all over the news that the Avengers saved the world again, so I assumed they would have a bit of personal time after work.' Jane raised an eyebrow. 'But that's not the issue, the issue is that something is bothering you.' Jane turned back to her equations and hunched over. Darcy waited patiently, knowing Jane wouldn't stand it for long.

'I just don't get it!' Jane exploded, her stool flying backwards suddenly. She paced across the lab, her gentle curls bouncing as she stomped back and forth.

'Don't get what?'

'Am I repulsive? Have I changed or something? Because for some reason, vhe won't come near me. He kisses me, oh god he kisses me, but then he stops. One minute he's hot, the next he's ice cold. But the thing is, I was sat on his lap this morning and I felt his..' Jane trailed off, heat flushing her cheeks.

'Boner?' Darcy prompted. Jane frowned at her.

'Desire. I felt it, he wanted me, but just as things were getting good, he pushed me away. He didn't want anything to do with me. I mean is it me? Am I so repulsive? Or do you think it's cause I'm a mortal and he sees me as a distraction while he's here?'

'Honey if he thought that, he would be screwing you.'

'I know right? But I don't get anything, not a touch, or even a grab. I get incredible kisses, and amazing cuddles, but nothing ever follows. What am I doing wrong?' Jane dropped onto her stool again, her chest heaving. Darcy shrugged.

'Nothing. He's obviously got some sort of issue that he needs to work through. And you, meanwhile, are getting more and more frustrated.' Jane huffed.

'Is it that obvious?'

'Just a bit. And it's interrupting your work.' Darcy walked over and picked up the equations that Jane had punched a hole in with her pencil. 'You could make mincemeat of these normally, but now… you need an outlet. Have you ever done it yourself?'

'Ew, no! I mean, I have, but its not something I enjoy to be honest.' Shock danced across Jane's face, giving way to guilt, and Darcy sighed.

'Fine. But you need to do something.' She wracked her brain for a second, then inspiration dawned. 'Hey, I got this experience from Lucy in accounting for my birthday, and I don't want it because it really isn't my thing, but maybe you can get some use out of it!' Handing Jane a card, Darcy's eyes danced, as Jane's widened.

'Thanks, but no thanks. I don't think that would be good for me.' Jane tried to hand the card back, but Darcy was already leaving.

'Just try it. I think you would be good at it, and it would be a healthy outlet for you!' Jane sighed as she looked at it for a moment longer, then dropped it into her satchel and turned back to her work.

Hours later, she returned home. Dropping her satchel on the sofa, she picked up the crisp ivory notepaper sat next to the single orchid that lay on the table. Her name was scrawled across the front in elegant handwriting.

_Jane_

_I am sorry I was not here when you returned. We have a new mission and it was urgent. I wish I did not have to leave, but I must._

_I miss you._

Jane stared at the words for a long moment, then crumpled the note up and threw it in the trash. Breathing heavily, she tried to calm down. Her eye caught the corner of the card that Darcy had given her, and she pulled it out and stared at it again. Her decision made, she threw some comfy clothes into a bag and left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just use the characters for my own twisted uses! Mwahahahaha!_

Thor's brow creased in confusion. It had been nine months since the Bifrost had been fixed, and he had initially thought Jane had been happy to be with him. But in the past few months, she had changed. She wasn't at the lab anymore when he returned from missions, so he checked her apartment, but she wasn't there either. When she eventually returned, she was flushed and warm, and had to shower before she settled down for the night. When he had asked her about it, she had been evasive, and dodged the question. Thor was worried. But when he held her in his arms at night, she snuggled into him as if nothing had changed, and he could forget about all of it, until the next night when she didn't come home from work on time. Tonight was no different. Walking around the empty apartment, Thor felt lost without her. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV, trying to lose himself in some mindless show about orange people on a shore somewhere. Just after ten, the latch finally clicked, rousing him from the sleepy stupor he had drifted into, and Jane entered the apartment.

'Hi!' She smiled at him, delight on her face. She bounded across the room and planted herself in his lap. 'When did you get back?'

'This afternoon.' Thor smiled, her enthusiasm was infectious. He kissed her deeply, sealing her to him with his lips. Pulling back, something flashed in her eyes that he couldn't quite catch, but then it was gone. 'Where were you?' He asked quietly, looking down a little. Jane tilted his chin and looked into his eyes.

'With friends.' She stated quietly, then kissed him on the nose. 'I gotta shower.' She bounded off, leaving a confused Thor on the couch.

Thor took a deep breath and stepped into the small office that Darcy occupied. Darcy looked up, surprised.

'Thor! What are you doing here?' She indicated a stool, which Thor declined.

'I need to ask you something.'

'Shoot.' Darcy sensed the seriousness, and removed her glasses to watch him. Thor shifted, and Darcy waited, then realised he was nervous. 'Is everything ok?' Thor looked up, his eyes pained.

'I do not know what I have done. But it is what she wants. In another life, I may have crushed the man who takes what is mine, but now…is she happy with him?' Darcy looked at him, confusion and shock written over her face. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to make sense of what he was saying to her.

'What?' She eventually managed.

'Jane. I have spoken to Stark and Banner, and they have informed me that she has moved on to another, and I will not stand in her way if that is her choice.' Thor's strong voice belied the pain in his eyes. Darcy's mouth worked for a few more minutes, shock slowing her reactions as she realised what he was talking about. Then, to Thor's utter amazement and chagrin, she burst out laughing. She laughed for a good while, eventually subsiding into giggles.

'You think she has another guy? That's dumb, Thor, really dumb.' Darcy took pity on him, and walked around her desk. Placing a hand on his cheek, looked him in the eyes. 'It's only ever been you for her, no-one else. Believe me, she is not with anyone else. And you can tell that to those two cretins in Stark Tower as well. With another guy, really? That's their relationship advice? Dumb, totally dumb. This is why men are the weaker species.' Thor watched, his amusement growing as Darcy continued to rant, half to herself. She perched on the edge of her desk and folded her arms. 'Tell you what, tonight, I will take you to her. And get those jerks to come too. I'll show you what she gets up to at night. Another guy heh!' Darcy returned to her work, giggling, and Thor realised their conversation was finished. He left the office, only to have Darcy hang out the door after him. 'I'll come get you at seven!'

Thor waited nervously. The other avengers had got wind of the expected trip, and now all of them were seated around a circular table in a sumptuous bar. Pepper had joined them, and had practically had to pin Tony down to stop him saying anything about the location. Bruce's eyebrows had raised, and Barton had coughed, which suspiciously sounded like a laugh. Thor didn't understand why. It was just a bar. Steve, for once, actually looked at home. Darcy sat next to him, smiling slightly as Thor took in the scene.

'Not what you expected?' She asked, as his eyes followed the draping fabric of the stage.

'Not at all. What is this place?' Tony opened his mouth, then jumped as if something had been slammed on his foot really hard. Pepper feigned innocence.

'It's a speakeasy.' The voice that answered was Steve's. 'We had these when I was training. They were great fun, usually came with a floor show. Course, we had cigarette girls walking around too, but the basic idea is the same. Kinda feels like coming home.' He leaned back, taking a deep breath. Darcy smiled at him, her eyes dancing. A piano started a vamp rhythm as a snare drum kept a light time, and all eyes turned expectantly towards the empty stage.

'Speaking of the floor show.' She breathed as the stage curtains parted, and three figures strutted onto the stage, dragging chairs behind them. Wolf whistles erupted around them, two from Steve and Tony, who were really getting into it. Placing their chairs with their backs to the audience, the three dancers extended their long legs and straddled the chairs, their arms straight out over the back and their heads bowed. A more complicated drum beat kicked in, and their fingers snapped to the music. Single white spotlights on each of them made their glossy hair shine, and sparkled off the middle girl's trilby. Each girl wore glossy black hold ups, topped with lace garters, the two girls at the back accentuated with purple ribbon, the one in front with crimson. A small black frilly skirt covered the back two girls' modesty, and they wore black corsets, all interspersed with purple. In their hair they had purple feathers and jewels that sparkled in the light. The front girl wore a small black skirt too, trimmed with red, and her corset was a deep red satin that caught the light and glistened. The lead girl's head snapped up, and Thor's mouth dropped open in shock as Jane began to sing.

_I'm in a little bit of trouble  
And I'm in real deep  
From the beginning to the end  
He was no more than a friend to me_

_The thought is makin' me hazy  
I think I better sit down  
Cause like the sweetest serenade  
Bet he knows he's got it made with me_

She looked around at the audience with a sultry smile as the girls behind her clicked, her gaze finally settled on the middle table of avengers, and her eyes widened imperceptibly. The gathered avengers watched avidly, some with shock, others with amusement, but Thor couldn't take his eyes off her. As the girls behind started to dance, the Jane sat sideways on the chair, crossing her long legs and showing off her crimson stilettos. Propping her elbow on the back of that chair, she sang to the crowd as if she were sharing secrets. All three girls stood up and swung their legs over their chairs, turning quickly and placing their hands on the seat. Bending their knees, their hips moved._Twisting round on a carousel  
This speeds' too much to stop  
One second I'm thinkin' I'm feeling the lust  
And then I feel a lot_

The girls twirled again, standing in front of the chairs, twisting their hips and flicking their hands. _  
__  
Ooh that man is like a flame  
And ooh that man plays me like a game  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I wanna love that man  
Ooh that man is on my list  
And ooh that man I wanna kiss  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I wanna love that man_

The girls dropped to the floor and pushed out their bums as they stood, dragging out the movement to a slow grind, and finished the chorus with a shimmy of their chests. Jane fixed her eyes on Thor, took a deep breath, and walked the few steps down to the bar floor towards him._  
__  
__Now it's like I'm on a mission  
Headed everywhere  
And if it takes a little long  
And it feels a little wrong who cares?_

Thor leaned back as she balanced a knee on his thigh, her body higher than his, and looked down into his face, her hands framing his smirking face. The other avengers watched chuckling as she sang to him, running her hands over his shoulders. Her hands travelled up, through her hair, finally meeting her trilby, which she removed and dropped on Thor's head._My baby fits the description  
And does it easily  
A little Gable, some Astaire  
When he dances I can hardly breathe_

Getting up abruptly, she ran around the table and threw her arms around Bruce's shoulders, playfully acting the helpless woman. Bruce grinned and turned his head to watch her on his shoulder, as Thor's eyes followed every move she made._Someone call a doctor  
Need some help to rescue me  
One second I'm thinkin' I must be lost  
And he keeps on findin' me  
_

She grabbed Steve's hands and pulled him up to dance, throwing them both into a jive that Steve recognised. Turning her expertly, he grinned as she laughed with him, enjoying the dance purely for the fun of it.

_Ooh that man is like a flame  
And ooh that man plays me like a game  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I wanna love that man  
Ooh that man is on my list  
And ooh that man I wanna kiss  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I wanna love that man_

Breaking away, she ran up the steps and grabbed the silver mike that had appeared.

_Pa da pip pab pa da pa  
Dib e dib da pa da pa  
Ba da da pip pab pa da da  
Da ba dub dib dib pu du pa  
Bu du dib dub dib da do to do  
Dub e dub do wo do do do  
Pib pab pa da tow  
Du da tu da dow_

Dub dub dub udu dub dow  
Ooh, I'm gonna find that man  
Dub du dub dub du du dub  
You bet ya, I'm gonna find that man  
Dub dub dub dub du  
Ooh, I'm gonna find that man  
Dub dub dub dub du dubu  
I'm gonna find that, I'm gonna find that man, mmm

The girls stepped in time to the music, their hips winding. Jane locked eyes with Thor and smirked at him as she wound the song down._Pa da dub dub dub to to  
I'm gonna find that man  
(Ooh that man is like a flame  
And ooh that man plays me like a game  
My only sin is I can't win)  
Ooh I wanna love that man  
Ooh that man is on my list  
And ooh that man I wanna kiss  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh I wanna love that man__  
_

As the trumpets carried on, Jane and the girls slowly strutted offstage, dragging their chairs. Jane dumped her chair in the wings, then rolled out, her back to the stage frame, slid down it seductively, and stepped offstage, her hand beckoning slowly as the trumpets died.

The bar erupted in wolf whistles and cheers, the audience on their feet for the performance. Thor sat, his mind reeling from what he had just seen. Darcy grinned as she watched him, then took pity on him and grabbed his arm.

'Come on lover boy, let's go.' Thor looked up at her and they left quietly, leaving the others to enjoy the show. Out in the cool night air, Darcy let go of Thor's arm and looked at him. 'You ok?' Thor nodded. A long moment passed.

'This is what she does? Every night?'

'She started out with classes, I think just as a way to relieve any tension she was carrying, but she fell in love with it. She performs practically every night now. She's really good, a favourite.' The door opened again, and Steve appeared.

'Everything ok?' He asked, worriedly looking from one to the other, Darcy patient, Thor almost punch drunk. Darcy sighed.

'Fine. Thor just needs a few moments to get his head clear.' The stage door banged, and Jane darted out, a hooded jacket thrown over her corset. She stopped abruptly, staring at Thor, who stared back at her. Steve took Darcy's hand, gently tugging her back inside and leaving them to it.

Jane, her chest heaving and her face flushed, stared at Thor. Realising what she must look like, she patted her hair nervously.

'I look-'

'You were incredible tonight.' Thor interrupted her and she froze, uncertainty on her face. 'And you look beautiful.' Jane smiled and stepped towards him.

'You liked it? Really?' Thor chuckled as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her into his body.

'Absolutely.' His gaze smouldered as he lowered his head to hers, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She gasped, and he took advantage of it to slip his tongue inside her mouth, searching for hers and stroking along the side of it. She wound her fingers in his hair as she licked along his teeth, and then captured his bottom lip with her teeth, dragging it through her teeth as the kiss ended.

'Let's go home.' She whispered huskily. Thor nodded, and they hailed a cab.

**AN: The song used in this is called That Man, by Caro Emerald. Couldn't resist making Thor wear a trilby lol, he would look so hot in one! BTW, I know that Steve's love is Peggy, and I do love that pairing, but by now she would be an old lady, and I kinda like the idea of Darcy and Steve - she's nothing but fun, he's the stoic straight laced type. I think they would work well together. So flame me if you like, but *blows raspberry***


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just use the characters for my own twisted uses! Mwahahahaha!_

'Why did you not tell me?' Thor asked as they entered the apartment, Jane leading the way. The whole cab ride home, he hadn't let go of her hand, his other hand softly tracing the line of her face. He had eyes only for her, and Jane was feeling more and more self conscious in her skimpy outfit.

'I didn't think you would approve.' She admitted, dropping her purse on the table. 'I'm going to go change, I'm starting to feel uncomfortable in this.' Thor grabbed her hand as she turned away, and turned her slowly to face him. Tucking a finger under her chin, he tilted her face to his.

'I would never disapprove of you.' His gaze raked over her appreciatively, and Jane felt a warm flush race through her. 'And you don't need to change. This is…pleasing to me. Very pleasing.' Jane watched as Thor's gaze darkened, and her heart beat faster. Her lips parted slightly as she breathed, and Thor shuddered as he felt it tickle him through his open necked shirt. His fingers dug into her waist, dragging her closer, and she could feel the proof of his arousal through his black jeans. She stretched a little, rubbing against him, and grinned wickedly as he groaned and laid his head on her shoulder. Abruptly, he pushed her away.

'You should go get changed.' He rasped. Jane hugged herself, rejection rushing through her, and turned away so he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to spill out.

'You want to know why I didn't tell you?' Jane struggled to keep her voice steady. Thor waited, trying to get his breathing under control again. 'Why I stayed out all night, even when I knew you were back?' She whirled around, and the next words hit him like a slap. 'Because of you.' Thor watched her, confusion on his face as she finally got out all her pent up feelings. 'I had to get my kicks somehow! You constantly blow hot and cold. You barely touch me, but you kiss like you want more. I don't know where I stand with you, one minute you're acting like a randy teenager, the next you're the iceman and I'm left out in the snow. Is it me? Is there something I have done, because I have been wracking my brain trying to figure it out and I'm drawing a blank here! Do you not want me anymore is that it? Please answer me Thor, because I am going crazy over here!' Thor crossed the room in swift strides and grabbed, crushing her to him and crashing his lips to hers. Jane gasped as his kiss demanded entrance and ravaged her mouth, plundering the sweet cavern that she opened to him. His tongue explored every nook and cranny, as if he had never kissed her before and never would again. Jane's nerves ran like fire through her body, and a hot throbbing pulse began in her lower belly. Her fingers curled against his arms as her body sang, and her hands clutched at his shoulders, gathering fistfuls of his shirt as her knees buckled. Thor's head filled with the sweet heady taste of her, and his blood pounded through her as his arousal grew. He ground his pelvis into her lower belly, feeling how soft she was, and he growled low in the back of his throat as she moulded to him perfectly. When he finally drew back, they were both out of breath.

'How could you think that I do not want you.' Thor panted, his breathing ragged. 'It is not a question of want, it is a question of need. I cannot live without you, Jane Foster. I need you to be with me, forever. If you left me, I could not continue. I would cease to live. I need you as much as I need air to breathe.' Jane's eyes softened.

'Then why are you pushing me away?' She murmured musically. Thor loosened his grip and stepped away from her, a gesture she was more used to than she should be.

'Because I will hurt you. I cannot control myself, and I could not live with myself if I hurt you. But I cannot live without you. I am torn, torturing myself and you. I should leave, and you will forget me and move on with your life, but in my selfishness, I cannot leave your side.' Jane stared at him, shaking her head.

'So melodramatic.' Taking his hand, she placed it on her heart, letting him feel the pace of it as it slowed down slightly. 'This is my heart, feel it? It beats for one man, and will never beat for anyone else. If that man ever left me, it would break into tiny pieces. I forbid that man to leave my side.' She peeked at him, moving so that her face looked at his shamefully hung head. 'See, I can do melodramatic too.' Thor chuckled, realised where his hand was, and tried to snatch it away, but Jane was faster. Pinning his hand in place with hers, she placed her other hand on his heart, feeling it beat faster. 'I trust you. I want this, and you do too, I can feel it. Please Thor, don't fight me on this.' Jane's look was pleading, and Thor softened slightly. Taking advantage of his momentary weakness, she stepped towards him and tucked her head under his chin. Thor relaxed even more, as she expected him to, his head resting on hers, and she gently rubbed her nose against the soft exposed skin of his chest. Thor clutched her closer, the sensation sending electric shivers through him, and his breathing grew ragged again.

'Jane.' He whispered brokenly, as his hand began to stray across her exposed cleavage and down the silken side of her corset. He watched as his hand drifted lower, fascinated by her heaving breasts as his touch woke her passion. 'We should not be doing this. I could hurt you.' He feebly protested, even as his arousal grew, a fact which was not lost on Jane as she slipped her hand down his navy shirt and brushed gently across his nipple. Thor hissed, his hand grabbing Jane's barely covered rear roughly and dragging her against his burgeoning manhood.

'You wont.' Jane watched him with her deep brown eyes, her gaze lidded as she fixed him with a sultry, come to bed look. Taking the hand that was firmly attached to her delicate derriere, she stepped away and sashayed to their bedroom, leading Thor like a little lost child. Thor watched her move, desire colouring his body as his eyes followed the length of her legs, made longer by her stilettos, right up her sinuous thighs and her pert little butt to the subtle and sexual sway of her hips, and the hourglass figure that he longed to lick every curve of.

Jane pushed him onto the bed, then slowly walked towards him. Thor groaned as she stopped between his legs and placed his hands on her hips, which immediately started roaming. Her own hands strayed to the buttons of his shirt, and painstakingly began taking out each button. Kneeling down, she undid the last few and smirked in appreciation as Thor lost patience and ripped it out of his waistband and off his shoulders. His hands framed her face, and pulled her close for a deep kiss as her hands splayed across his chest, over his shoulders, and down his strong arms. Thor dropped his head back as her mouth began to move, licking and sucking up his jawline to his ear. Seizing it in her teeth, she tugged gently, and his hands once more grabbed her firm round butt. Slowly, she straddled him, her knees on either side of him and her mouth still licking and playing with his ear. She could feel his arousal through his jeans, and playfully blew in his ear, making his dick twitch with anticipation. Thor moaned, and Jane grinned wickedly as she began to move lower, trailing hot wet kisses down his jaw and into the hollow of his throat. Thor leaned back as she gently bit his shoulder, then licked the hurt away, Resting on his elbows, he tried to control his breathing as her chestnut head slowly worked down his body until her tongue flickered across his sensitized nipple. Thor's head dropped back in pure pleasure as Jane lapped around the tender nub, teasing and kissing, then biting playfully and sucking the pain away. Her fingers played with the other, rolling it and pulling it until she took pity on him and licked over it playfully. Thor groaned, and moved his hips, and Jane sat back. Thor sat up, his eyes clouded with lust and unbridled passion.

Slowly, Jane took his hands and placed them on her hips. Thor looked confused for a moment, and then Jane began to move. She ground her hips against his straining bulge, and moaned as she felt herself getting wet. Thor watched his lover moving, growling as she pushed him closer, his hands skimming round her shoulders and pulling her close. The silk of her corset slid across his erect nipples, and he very nearly lost control.

'Stop.' He ordered, and Jane stopped, more out surprise than anything else. Thor's head was down, and she waited with bated breath. Slowly, he leant down and licked one quivering breast. Jane's heart beat faster. Thor's tongue ran out and languorously slid over her breast and into her cleavage, delving deep. Jane closed her eyes, moaning as she rested her hands on his muscular shoulders. Thor chuckled against her skin as he bit down gently, and Jane dug her nails into his shoulders, crying out. Drifting his hands around, he cupped her breasts, kneading them to his hands. Blowing on them lightly, he smirked as goose pimples rose, then licked them away.

'Oh Thor…' Jane moaned as she ground her hips against him, the sensations making her head swim. Thor grinned.

'Too many layers.' He stated, and ripped her corset in two, sending it to opposite sides of the room and eliciting a gasp from her. Her ample breasts spilled out, and Jane made a reflex action to cover herself, but Thor grabbed her hands and held her fast, staring at her pert mounds and rosebud nipples. 'Beautiful…' he murmured, bending his head and suckling one gently.

'Oh my go…' Jane threw her head back, lightning racing through her, and heat pooling in her belly. Her clitoris pulsed, and she could feel how slick and wet she was. Her exquisite torturer rolled her nipple in his talented teeth, dragging along the hardened point, making her cry out and fist her hands in his hair. 'Thor…' Thor's hand pulled her breast to his mouth as the other found her ass again and moulded it in his hand. He groaned as his finger brushed her panties and found them soaked through, and his cock strained against the harsh denim as if it had a mind of its own, trying to taste her sweet juices for itself.

Jane arched her back as his tongue expertly flicked over her exposed skin, working under her ample cleavage and skimming down her belly. Linking her hands with his, Jane leant back as Thor trailed a fiery path down her taut belly and kissed her navel. His head swam with the scent of her arousal, and he slowly licked lower to the waistband of her tiny skirt. Looking up at her for permission, the words died on his lips as he took in the glorious sight before him. Her breasts heaved as she leant back, relying on his hands to support her, her eyes closed and her lips parted in ecstasy as she lost herself to his ministrations. His eyes on her, Thor pressed a delicate kiss to the flesh near the skirt, and felt her hips grind against him. Groaning loudly, Thor slipped his tongue inside her waist band and languidly ran a path from left to right.

'Ah! Oh Thor…' Jane ground against his lap, rubbing her hot centre against the harsh material. She could feel him, his head proudly pushing against the thick denim, a definite lump that her inner folds were already moulding around. 'Oh my god…oh Thor…' She ground down, and Thor pressed his head against her belly as he fought to maintain control.

Pulling her up roughly, he dropped her hands and grabbed her bum, standing up fluidly. Turning them both around, he laid her tenderly on the bed and watched avidly as she scooted backwards slowly, her sheer hold ups and stilettos moving sinuosly together. Thor followed her, kneeling on the bed, and Jane's hands met his jeans half way. She kissed his washboard abs as her hands worked on the button, finally freeing it before releasing the zipper and exposing his straining head. Jane's eyes widened slighty.

'No boxers?' She smirked cheekily.

'They are unnecessary.' Thor's simple answer made her giggle, and she splayed her hands across his slim hips. Her eye drawn to his chiselled muscles once more, she indulged a fantasy and ran her tongue down the centre line, going one step further and following it lower as Thor's hands stroked her hair. He hissed suddenly and froze, forcing his hands to stay relaxed as she tentatively licked his tip, tasting the salty juice that leaked from him. Jane smiled up at him, her eyes clouded, and dug her nails into his firm butt.

'Always wanted to do that…'Jane's cheeky admission trailed off as she saw the lust in his eyes, and instead of teasing him as she planned, her hands slid inside his waistband and skimmed off his jeans, finally releasing his straining erection. Jane gasped slightly as she took in the size of him, staring at his prominence as he shucked off his jeans and knelt naked in front of her.

'Jane, it not too late to…unh…' Thor's attempt to protect her was quickly stifled as she wrapped a warm hand around him, tracing her thumb over his swollen head. His head dropped forward as he sat back on his heels, and Jane leaned forwards, her hand still holding him. Stroking up and down his shaft, she felt her centre pulse white hot as her hips ground again. She couldn't help it.

'Ah…' Her gasp stimulated Thor, and he dragged her closer, settling her in front of him. His calloused fingers skimmed over her nipple and down her skin, reaching her waistband, where they paused. Jane locked gazes with him as her hand moved slowly, a silent understanding passing between them. Thor slipped his hand inside her waistband, his fingers questing, and Jane jerked as his finger touched her sopping folds. 'AH! Oh god, Thor!' Her harsh cry was music to his ears as he dragged his fingers along her wetness, feeling her hips grind against his questing digits. Her hand gripped him harder, and he grunted in animalistic pleasure as her strokes became faster. Jane's head dropped forward, resting on his shoulder as his dropped onto hers, each supporting the other as they pleasured each other in the most intimate way possible. Jane's thumb skimmed over his pumping tip, feeling the crevice of his manhood and the fluid dripping from it, her expert fingers sliding up and down his shaft, massaging and teasing him to heights he had never imagined. Thor's fingers shook against her clit, rubbing and pushing, then pushed inside her. Jane gripped him with her inner muscles at the same time as she cried out.

'THOR! AH! Oh my god, that's…. ah, yes! Please Thor, please, more….more, don't stop!' Jane ground against his fingers, and Thor slipped a third inside her as her strokes quickened with her growing excitement. Growling against her shoulder, he added his voice to hers.

'Unh…Jane...I need you…please...Jane…unh…I cannot hold on…Jane, oh gods…'

'Thor…yes, yes…more, oh my god…oh god Thor…' Thor's fingers stroked her inner walls, pushing harder and faster, and Jane's walls started to convulse. Thor felt her approaching orgasm and used his thumb to rub her clit. 'OH MY GOD, THOR! AH! YES, PLEASE YES! AH…THOR! OH MY GOD…I LOVE YOU AH!' Jane's orgasm screamed over her, throwing her head back as her walls gripped Thor's fingers and poured her nectar down his hand. His pleasure forgotten, her hands tangled in her hair as Thor moved his fingers, prolonging her ecstasy. Jane ground against his fingers, her mind in bits as she rode out the waves of intense pleasure that Thor was steering her into. Thor grabbed her shoulder as she leant further back, allowing him deeper access, and carefully lowered her to the pillows as her orgasm began to recede.

Slowly, Jane opened her eyes, watching as Thor leant over her, his fingers still inside her. A self satisfied smirk on his face, Jane felt him withdraw his fingers and watched as he licked his hand from palm to the top of his finger. In her post coital haze, Jane flickered an eyebrow at him and grabbed his hand herself. Slowly running her tongue over his hand, she watched him closely as the smirk quickly gave way to heat filled passion, and his hand pinned hers to the pillow as he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Hungrily, she kissed him back, her tongue demanding to taste every inch of his mouth. She gasped as his bare erection pressed against her soft belly and Thor grinned wolfishly as she hesitated for a second, enjoying the feel of him against her. Jane quirked an eyebrow at him and ground her hips upwards. With a growl, Thor slammed his mouth to hers again, his desire raging through him. Letting her hands go, they fastened around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, and his hand skimmed down to her skirt. Ripping away from her mouth, he hooked both hands into the troublesome clothing and shimmied it off. Jane helpfully lifted her hips to help, then moved to her hold ups.

'No.' Thor stopped her hand. 'These stay.' Jane nodded, as Thor ran his hand down the back of her leg, feeling the muscle underneath the silk stocking. Jane closed her eyes as his sensual touch got her clit pulsing, feeling her silken walls start to get slick again. Thor kept lifting her leg, and Jane opened her eyes, confused, as his hand went even higher, then fitted his shoulder into her raised leg. His hand kept moving, stroking over her tender bum and she cried out as his fingers entered her for the second time. Her leg over his shoulder, he reached even deeper into her, moving his fingers until she was wet. He thumbed her clit, and she ground against him.

'Oh god Thor, that feels good! Oh yes Thor..' Thor smirked.

'How does it feel Jane?'

'Oh my god, incredible…ah! Its amazing…unh…yes, Thor, please!'

'Please what Jane? What do you want?'

'Please…I want…oh my god…unh…I want…ah! I want you….inside me, please…. Ah Thor please!'

'How much Jane?'

'Thor, oh god! Oh my god, I need you inside me…oh please…sweet je…unh…I need you Thor, please, I need you…inside me…please…I need more…' Jane was grinding against his hand, her hot wet centre pushing against his fingers, and Thor could feel her arousal dripping down his hand again. Dropping all pretense, he slid her leg off his shoulder and positioned himself at her entrance, his slick erection pushing against her sopping folds. Unsure, he hesitated for a second.

'Ah..' Jane moaned, pushing him over the edge, and he slammed into her, encasing himself in hot wet flesh. Thor groaned as he realised just how tight and wet she was, and forced himself to stay still to allow her to get used to him. Jane's hips had raised to meet him, and they held there, his arm under her butt as she adjusted. Jane's ragged breathing was the only sound as Thor feared the worst.

'Oh my god…mmm…ah…oh yes….oh my god….Thor…don't stop…please….I need you…unh….mmmm oh my god….' Jane's muscles clenched, and Thor let out a breath as he began to move, thrusting slowly into her, their hips grinding together in an easy rhythm.

'Jane…' Thor managed as he clenched his teeth, trying to maintain control.

'Ah, Thor! Oh god…mmm…please! Unh…more, please…Thor!' Their pace quickened, and Thor groaned loudly. She felt so good around him. They fit perfectly together, and Thor marvelled at how hard this mortal woman could make him even as he thrust into her. Feeling her getting close, he gathered his wits as much as possible and withdrew from her, his straining penis glistening with her juice. Jane opened her eyes, hurt beginning to wash away the lust, and Thor kissed her deeply before she could object. Sitting back, he pulled her up with him.

'I want to try something.' He admitted, and Jane nodded. 'Turn around, your back to me.' Jane, the idea dawning on her, smirked and turned around to kneel down, then bent over, the movement spreading her ass cheeks wide and displaying her dripping womanhood like a prize jewel. Jane waited, the silence stretching out, then jerked as Thor's tongue licked up her length. She moaned loadly, her clit pulsing. 'Oh gods…' Thor growled, then Jane felt his hard length inside her again, thrusting into her, her butt slamming into his groin as he pounded into her. She felt her centre pulsing, lightning racing through her as she gave herself to the pleasure and backed into him in rhythm. Thor's hands grabbed her hips, steadying her as she worked as hard as he did, sweat beading on their bodies as they raced together. Jane pushed off the pillows and slammed her back to his chest, using her strong thighs to ride him up and down. Thor's hands slid up her body to cup her bouncing breasts, rolling her nipples between his hard fingers.

'OH MY GOD THOR!' Jane's head lolled back, her arms over his shoulders and her nails digging into him.

'Come on Jane, once more, please…once more…I can feel you…please Jane…oh gods…'

'Thor…oh my god…ah…ah…ah…unh…god…THOR…yes…yes….oh god…please unh…YES….THOR….AH…right there….more…more…more yes….AH…THOR! OH MY GOD…THOR I LOVE YOU…'

'Hold on Jane… a little longer…please…unh….JANE…'

'THOR!'

'JANE!' Thor's hand slid between her legs and teased her clit, rubbing it in circles as he felt her walls begin to clench.

'THOR! OH MY GOD THOR…YES OH GOD DON'T STOP…OH YES THOR PLEASE…..UNH…OH GOD THOR!' Jane screamed as her orgasm crashed over her, her walls clenching and pulsing as her juices pumped over his hard shaft, still slamming into her.

'JANE! OH GODS, JANE UNH!' Thor roared in triumph as his orgasm followed hot on the heels of hers, his seed spurting white hot into her dripping centre as his girth pulsed and filled her.

'OH GOD THOR I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!' Jane screamed as white hot pleasure spilled inside her and she pumped up and down him, milking every drop from him. Thor's hands, one on her breast, one on her clit, worked furiously as he met her thrust for thrust and grunt for grunt as their climax screamed through them and dropped them gently back on the bed. Thor panted as he lay on his side, still inside Jane, who was curled into his body, her breath coming in short shallow gasps. As her breathing slowed, he gently pulled out of her and halfheartedly dragged a sheet over them before succumbing to a sweet, exhausted sleep.

Sunlight streamed in through the open window, casting rays on the sleeping couple. Thor was snoring gently, one hand on his belly, the other draped around his slumbering partner. Jane's head rested on his chest, her hand lying possessively on his heart, and her body tucked into the side of his. As the light grew stronger, Thor stirred slightly and opened his eyes. Feeling the slight pressure, he watched her sleep, admiring the way the sunlight picked out natural highlights in her hair and bathed her tantalising skin in a golden hue. The cotton sheet that covered them exposed her sculptured back, and he couldn't resist trailing his fingers up her spine, fascinating himself as goose pimples appeared in the wake of his touch. Jane shuddered in her sleep and cuddled in closer to him. Grinning wickedly, Thor tickled down her arm, tracing over the fingers that lay across his chest, and was rewarded with a sleepy slap as Jane shifted again. Thor chuckled, and the vibrations roused Jane a little more.

'Too early.' She mumbled, rubbing her cheek on his chest and snuggling in again, her silk clad legs entangling with his. Thor's gaze raked over them appreciatively, and he made a mental note to make sure that they definitely got used again. Thor's mischievous fingers traced the line of her shoulder blade, raising more goose bumps. Jane fixed a bleary eye on him. 'I could go off you.' Thor chuckled again.

'I highly doubt that. You see, I have it on good authority that you are deeply in love with me.' Jane smiled, a soft cheeky smile that twitched with laughter.

'Really. And who told you that pray tell?' She murmured, stretching her muscles. Thor's body hummed in response.

'You did, last night. Over-' Jane rolled onto her back, Thor following, and looped her arms around his neck. 'and over, and over again.'

'Just remind me why I love you again…' Jane trailed off as Thor captured her lips.

**AN: Yay lemon! Hope you like it! Please R&R, let me know what you think!**


End file.
